


High Frequency

by Mimirou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter's Spider DNA making an appearance, Precious Peter Parker, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just a funny idea my friend came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimirou/pseuds/Mimirou
Summary: Pain pain overwhelming pain





	High Frequency

Walking up to his apartment building, Peter could sense something was wrong. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he knew it wasn’t immediately dangerous. As he got closer to his door, the feeling got worse. Fearing something was wrong with his aunt, he unlocked his door as quickly as he could, fumbling with his keys in his haste. He burst into the apartment and was overcome with pain pain overwhelming pain ears ringing head splitting open. He barely heard Aunt May’s worried question before he ran out the door.

He didn’t even look where he was running to before he arrived at Avengers Tower. Of course his subconscious would bring him here. He was safe here. After greeting FRIDAY, he was taken to Tony’s lab, where he saw the man plugging something into the wall. Before he could greet his mentor, he was engulfed in pain once again. He didn’t even realize he was screaming. Or that Tony was leading him out of the room. When the door closed behind them, the pain subsided, becoming a dull pounding in the back of his head.

“-ter? Peter? Hey, kid, are you okay?”

Peter blinked up at Tony, barely registering his voice. He nodded slowly and looked back at the lab.

“What the hell happened? You nearly gave me a heart attack when you started screaming.” Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and steered him to the elevator, where he directed FRIDAY to take them to the common area.

Peter was quiet for a few minutes, trying to find an explanation for what just happened. “I – I don’t know. I just felt this overwhelming pain. I felt like my head was going to explode.” He rubbed his forehead, where a headache was slowly forming. “The same thing happened at home, actually. I opened the door and had to run out before even stepping one foot inside.” He felt around for his phone. “God, Aunt May’s probably worried sick!”

Finally locating his phone in his pocket, he pulled it out to find he had several missed calls from both May and Ned, as well as about a dozen texts from them both. He sent a quick text to them telling him he was fine and at Tony’s.

“You have no idea at all what caused it?” Tony passed Peter a mug of tea and some painkillers, hoping they would provide some relief. Peter thanked him and swallowed the pills with a sip of tea.

“No. I mean, I was fine when I first walked in, but then you stood up and suddenly pain.”

Tony looked up at Peter, having been distracted getting himself some coffee. “Well, shit. I think I know the problem then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Before you came in, I was plugging in a pest repeller. One of those that emits a high-frequency noise to keep bugs away.” He looked a little ashamed. “We’ve had a problem with ants.”

Peter huffed out a laugh. “Guess my spider DNA is more prevalent than I thought.” He picked his phone back up and texted May again, telling her what happened. He quickly got a series of frantic texts, apologizing and telling him she had removed the device.

Tony started laughing into his coffee. Peter shot him a glare. “Sorry, kid. It’s a little funny.” He ignored the indignant look Peter was giving him. “I wonder if bug spray would affect you….”

“Don’t you dare!”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, Pete. That’s not an experiment I want to try. I like you too much.” He motioned for Peter to follow him and headed back to the elevator. “I’ll unplug the offending device. Stay out here until I tell you it’s safe.”

Peter nodded and smiled as Tony ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem, kid. And I told you, it’s Tony.”

“Right. Sorry… Tony.”

Tony smiled at Peter and opened the door to his lab, giving Peter a glance over his shoulder. Peter was still smiling at him. He felt his chest grow warm. Maybe the kid was actually giving him a heart attack after all. Or maybe it was just love.

He would deny love if someone asked, but this certainly wasn’t a heart attack.


End file.
